


[Cover] Palimpsest

by allsovacant



Series: BBC Sherlock - Fanfiction Cover Concept [67]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cover Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 05:12:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15834414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allsovacant/pseuds/allsovacant
Summary: This ficlet is so good. I hate it to be over. It was so... picturesque.Very impressive. I'm recommending it so you'd feel the world is really unfair--too. xD





	[Cover] Palimpsest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mydogwatson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydogwatson/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Palimpsest](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13679727) by [mydogwatson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydogwatson/pseuds/mydogwatson). 



[](https://imgur.com/rxIbfaJ)


End file.
